Tsubasa Dou Tenshi
by SakuraHikari10
Summary: Que pasa si desafias la voluntad de Dios solo por Amor?


Tsubasa Dou Tenshi

" Capitulo 1 : La Misión "

Nota de la autora: primero que nada quiero decir que soy nueva aquí, esta historia no pertenece a ningún anime ,todo ha sido obra de mi imaginación y con ayuda de mis amigas. Realmente espero que la disfruten y comenten. Creo en las criticas y cada critica es bien recibida (: claro que respetuosamente por favor.

se la dedico a todos los enamorados que por alguna casualidad de destino no pueden o no pudieron estar con la persona que mas amaban. y a mis amigos que a pesar de ya no verlos , los extraño y siempre los tendré en mente. DISFRUTENLA!

Un lugar muy hermoso, lleno de tranquilidad y amor, donde las almas de los muertos descansan en paz, donde en la tierra es conocido como " el Cielo" .. donde lo gobierna un ser todopoderoso al que llaman dios, quien dirige todo el cielo y los Ángeles salen en sus rutinas diarias contra la obscuridad conocida también como el infierno esperan pronto la victoria contra el mal. Un muchacho que vive felizmente en la tierra junto con su novia, quien muere por culpa de una terrible enfermedad , el chico adolorido por su muerte también muere, atropellado ...despierta en un hermoso lugar sin recordar nada , a excepción de que se iba a casar con la mujer que amaba y .. murió. No recuerda nada , solo unas borrosas imágenes que a menudo lo atormentan . Así pasaron los años y una persona muy amable quien se convierte en su amigo lo entrena para poder convertirse en un Ángel cuando por fin lo logra lo llaman "Tenshi" ..

— Tenshi aun sigues pensando en el pasado..? — Le Cuestionaba una voz al chico.

— Debo saber — insistió el.

— Eso no te hará nada bien — aclaro la voz ya sentándose a su lado

— Lose , pero debo de intentarlo, debo de saber quién soy.. que soy— decía el Chico.

— Tu más que nadie sabes que te lastimaras — le advirtió.

— y tu recuerdas tu vida, Tai? , Porque yo no .. — le respondió tristemente.

—sí, se que era una buena persona y por eso estoy aquí al igual que tu, al igual que todos los demás, es lo único que debes saber ...-le aclaro este, al tiempo en que se levantaba de la banca. —piénsalo — le sugirió.

—hmp... — dijo el chico sin más, observando el dije que sostenía entre sus dedos.

*unos días después*

—está seguro de esto su majestad? — le cuestionaba algo inseguro.

—por supuesto, confió en tenshi, es muy especial se que lo lograra—

—bien como ordene... — haciendo una reverencia.

*En la habitación de tenshi*

TOC, TOC.

TOC, TOC.

—Tenshi puedo pasar? — dijo este abriendo lentamente la puerta...

—Claro, pasa— contesto el peli azul.

— Hai — Afirmo este

— Estuve pensando mucho mejor lo del otro día, y no me rendiré, luchare por conseguir lo que perdí tiempo atrás —

—Nunca cambiaras Tenshi — dijo algo sarcástico y divertido — Bueno hablando seriamente tienes una misión que hacer — le informo este al mismo tiempo de poner unos sobres en el escritorio del chico

— una misión? donde? — le cuestiono, hacía tiempo que no le encargaban una misión lo cual era algo raro, ya que estos últimos meses habían estado algo tranquilos. las cosas parecían calmarse .. o eso se suponía ..

— Hai .. en la tierra este es tu objetivo — dijo este mostrándole unas fotos — Zakura Hikari, una chica de preparatoria —

— Quieres que asesine a una persona?, nosotros nos encargamos de demonios no de humanos —respondió algo exaltado el chico

— y esta no será la excepción, no tienes ni la mínima idea de lo que esta joven es capaz de hacer —

— esa chica es inocente — le retracto al observar las imágenes de esta , algo en ella se le hacía familiar ..

— Inocente? , esta humana no es nada parecido a la inocencia Tenshi, mira ella es mitad ángel mitad demonio , su lado obscuro se va incrementando conforme va pasando el tiempo, ya lo dejamos pasar una vez... no podemos cometer el mismo error dos veces, aun estamos a tiempo de poder hacer algo, no esperemos que pase a mayores .. podría ser demasiado tarde después—

El peli azul se preguntaba cómo era que una indefensa e inofensiva humana alterara de tal modo a su amigo , Que era lo que tanto le preocupaba? y más aun, Que era lo que esa chica podría llegar a hacer?, ..al menos que esa chica tuviera un tipo de conexión con..

—Lucifer? — cuestiono este seriamente

— valla, sacas rápido las conclusiones — respondió divertido — entonces podrás cumplir la misión? — le cuestiono

— Hai .. — contesto con duda en sus palabras

— Bien — dijo este al momento de levantar su mano y así iluminar la habitación

De pronto Tenshi se encontraba en un lugar al que no se parecía ni un poco al cielo..

* No muy lejos de ahí *

— Que fue eso? — se decía mentalmente una Joven de cabellos castaños, mientras se detenía para observar el intenso resplandor que se asomaba ano mas de unos cuantos metros de su lugar

— Donde estoy..? — se preguntaba el chico con un intenso dolor en la cabeza

— se..encuentra bien? — le cuestionaba intrigada la castaña

— Hai ... — decía algo confuso .. — Quien eres tú? — pregunto el joven ya percatándose de su existencia

—Mi nombre es Zakura Hikari un gusto conocerte, cual es el tuyo? — contestaba amablemente la chica interesada por saber más de el

— tenshi... — Al peli azul aquella chica se le hacía conocida, sin embargo no recordaba absolutamente nada. por algún motivo el único recuerdo que tenía era el de su nombre.

— y que haces aquí, a caso no piensas ir ? —

— a donde? — pregunto curioso

— .. A la escuela, a donde más? —contestaba esta con un gesto como queriendo decir "obviamente" , puesto que el joven traía el uniforme del mismo colegio que esta.

— yo ... Hai, hai — respondió

— y... de donde eres tenshi? — decía esta curiosa

— no lose —

—Como que no sabes de dónde eres? no sabes dónde vives? .. —preguntaba está sorprendida

— yo .. no recuerdo nada — dijo este melancólico

—.. Bien supongo que puedes quedarte..conmigo — contestaba la joven apenada por la reacción que este podría tomar.

—.. no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, apenas y me conoces ... por qué tanta amabilidad? — preguntaba lo mas cortésmente el peli azul

— no confías mucho en las personas cierto? , deberías empezar a creer en ellas te sorprendiera lo que podría llegar a pasar, simplemente estoy siendo amable

con un chico que no recuerda más que su nombre y que si no ayudo podría pasarle una desgracia y quien sabe que mas — dijo esta sin rodeos.

— ...Hai.. — contesto este apenado, con una cara algo parecida a esta (o/oU)

NA: plis comenten (así o mas mala Zakura jajaja xd) espero les haya interesado este pequeño capitulo que me tiene desde hace meses dando vuelta en la cabeza (: cualquier cosa estoy para servirles! , sin más que decir su Autora .. Zakura Hikari ~


End file.
